The demand for high quality display of video is increasing from television resolutions of 720p, 1080p, 1600p, up to 4K and 8K and so on, with ever increasing numbers of pixels. A parallel demand occurs with chroma sampling where YUV 4:4:4 sampling (without sub-sampling the chroma pixels) is desirable for encoding to obtain higher quality images versus the typical YUV 4:2:2 or 4:2:0 sub-sampling schemes with decreased chroma sampling. These increases result in a corresponding increase in bandwidth and power consumption for wireless display transmitters. Specifically, some video coding systems compress image data on one device for transmission to another device. This may include videos downloaded over wired or wireless networks such as cable television, satellite, high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), and WiFi to name a few examples. Other such video coding systems are short-range or personal area network (PAN) mirroring systems such as Miracast™ and wireless docks that transmit video and/or audio files, or otherwise what is viewed on the screen and audible on a transmitting device, and typically to a remote receiving device that is more convenient or provides a better experience for viewing or listening to the video and/or audio. For example, a movie may be played or processed on a smartphone while viewing the video of the movie and listening to the audio on a large television. In other examples, the screen shots from a laptop may be transmitted to a conference room projector, or a cable box may transmit a show to a smaller device such as a tablet in addition to, or instead of, the television. In these cases, the system must format the video at the source side transmitting the compressed video to the destination device with the display in order to provide the display with the higher quality video due to the increased resolution and sampling.
While much priority has been placed on increasing the quality of the images on the display, it has been determined that perceived increase in quality and impact of a given resolution and/or sampling is dependent on the screen size and the distance a user is from the screen. When a user is sitting too far from the screen, increased resolution or sampling cannot be perceived. Thus, streaming video in higher resolutions and/or greater sampling is a waste of bandwidth and power consumption when it cannot be perceived by the user. As of yet, no system exists that adjusts the display quality based on the distance a user is positioned from the display.